Hide and Seek
by averyastrid
Summary: Sequel to Inebriated. Unfinished.


Author's Note: This is a sequel to [URLhttp://z14. This one is a little more deeper into the person and a little more realistic, haha. I hope you like and please leave some love. We all know that feedback make me write more.

Oh I did get a beta but this hasn't really been beta'd cause I wanted to get it out to you guys ASAP.

[b

Hide and Seek

Prologue[/b

"Our Story isn't even close to done."

[i_Dear You, _

_I really don't know where to start to explain this. I figure with you I can just come out, and say anything without being held back. She told me that you would be perfect for me to write to. She told me that you don't make judgments. Also, she said that you always help people out. _

_A couple years ago my world fell apart. I'm the girl who was taken from her mother's Cleveland apartment by some sicko who tortured her for a year and nine months straight. I'm the girl who ran from her past to the City of Lost Angels. I'm the girl who fell in love with a rock star. Not to mention I was the nanny of her two year old daughter. _

_I believe the day I walked into Ashley Davies' apartment a chain of unreal and mind boggling events where set off. Over the course of the last six months I fell deeply madly in love, found my capturer, got some startling information, and broke down a million times. Yeah, this is the life. _

_I guess you can say that a couple weeks ago was a week of unreal and startling events. I found out that Ashley's daughter was my clone. How fucking unreal and crazy is that? We got tricked into going to this research institute where the one man who fucked up my life was there. Also, Christine, Ashley's psycho mother and Travis, the man who tricked us into coming sat comfortably next to him. _

_I remembered. _

_Everything that Gray McDalton, the man who fucked me over, did to me came rushing into my head. He told us that everything was an experiment. He made sure to let the little information about the torture was just for pure fun. I felt so fucking enraged. My body was marred and scared, and he titles that 'fun'. He also told me that Amalia was not only my daughter, but that I gave birth to her. I remembered the whole thing. It was the whole earth shattering and traumatizing thing. _

_Amalia, an angel on earth, was me and my daughter. The information is so unreal to me. How could I possibly bring someone into this world after what it done to me? Sometimes I just look at her and I see it. I see me, and mine, and she is my daughter. If we can keep this between you and me, sometimes I am jealous of Ashley. When Amalia shouts "Mommy" or "Mama" I wish it was me she was shouting for instead of "Spencer". _

_I was destined to have my daughter back. Christine was the one who brought her into Ashley's life, but only at the expense of taking her's away. She switched the babies out and put Ashley's into foster care. The reason explaining why is that Travis and Gray wanted to keep an eye on Amalia. They wanted to watch her development. They were completely marveled by their own work, at how she was exactly a copy of me. _

_I thought they were fucked up. _

_All this was pure fate that Ashley and I came into each other's life. It was pure fucking fate that had a very twisted view on how to put two people together. Yet, out of this misery came Amalia. I wouldn't change any of it if it meant giving her up. _

_It was while we were standing in that room having that colorful conversation that Ashley hit a button that alerted Evan. It served as an alarm and also as a phone device that let him listen in on the conversation. _

_It took an hour for the police to arrive. They were coming from four different Oregon counties. Three minutes before they arrived, Evan kicked down the door. He had heard every little detail of the conversation and was enraged at what had happened to his 'family'. I remembered the look of hatred in his eyes as her let the bullets roll from the gun mercilessly. _

_He made sure that they couldn't fuck with our lives anymore. _

_That day was a very hard day for all of us. Nobody left that day that wasn't affected in some sort of way. Three people lay dead in that room, but three others had to live with the life the other three had constructed. _

_The reporters were having a field day. It made me feel sad that they had to dig so deep into someone's misery. They couldn't even wait until we left the building to come up with all their stories. Jezabelle, Ashley's personal representative held them over outside while we sent Evan to get all the information they had on Ashley, Amalia, and I. _

_Jezabelle told most the story, except the Amalia is my clone thing. She didn't even know that. We didn't hide the 'baby switch' cover up, we told it in detail, but filter out the 'oh yeah my daughter is my clone' thing. We made sure when that came out that Amalia was no where in hearing range. I suspect that she is intuitive enough to know, but just in case we wanted to sit down and tell her that I am her mommy too. _

_Which…we haven't yet. _

_Between telling reporters and major news networks that we didn't want to give an exclusive, we have been busy. That is what I want to think. We wasn't ready to give a "tell all" story. We just couldn't. In the end, we made a deal with Oprah to sit down with her and have that exclusive when we were ready. I didn't get to talk to her personally, but she understood completely and sent her regards. She even invited us to dinner whenever we wanted to come. I can see a lovely relationship blooming. _

_This whole ordeal affected us the most, Ashley and I. I know that you might think that we grew closer, getting through this together. That isn't the case, and to finally have some realistic thinking in this whole unreal situation, it is understandable. The last weeks our days are spent separately. She lives in her studio during the days, and the sound proof steal walls is the only thing protecting her from the world. Sometimes I think she is crying. My heart pulls toward her sometimes through the wall and I can feel this overwhelming sadness. I busy myself with Amalia, spending our days either in the playroom or the kitchen. Our worlds consisted inside that penthouse. _

_It was at nights that really kept us sane. We would come together from tiring days and through ourselves into each other's arms. We cling to each other, entangled forever. I was too scared to let go of her in the nights. I felt that if I let go of her then it will all take me away and won't have them anymore. I felt if I let go then she will slip away from me. _

_Yesterday, we finally got that wake up call. You know that event or moment that brings you out of your selfish self and back to reality? This call was loud and deafening. It was the one that told us that we needed to wake up and face reality. _

_Hey you, I have to go, sorry. We are about to head to that private airport in Santa Monica. _

_It's time that we face our pasts…and break free of its clutches. _

_I love you. _

_Spencer. _[/i

[bChapter One.[/b

I stood awkwardly at the gate. This is the first step toward healing. This step might be a super mega huge one, but it is one that needs to be taken. I know that this step will be the first of many, but over the last couple years I have just been hiding from everything. It's time, it's finally time.

The cool air of the airport sent chills down my spine. In contrast, Ashley's warm silky hand that held mine kept me grounded and focused. Amalia stood against my legs holding onto Coley. The little girl insisted that I dress them both the same. Light green dresses with white aprons were on both girls. A cream colored thin sweater with little green flowers at the bottom was on top of the ensemble. The timid child would surly surprise them.

Ashley squeezed my hand gingerly with her own. I look up from Amalia to her. She whispered, "I wanna find her."

I tilted my head to the side, completely in aww at the seriousness that she just put into the air. My eyes met her's for the first time in weeks. She looked at me in a way that she has never looked. It was a mixture of intenseness with freckles of sorrow and love. It was like the first time she had ever taken my hand. It was an electrical shock like before, except this time it was a lot deeper. This look, this plea for love and need, went through our eyes to our hearts, lighting our souls on fire.

This is the moment in history that I feel in love with Ashley Davies completely.

She felt it too. The way her hand went from cupping mine to entangling our fingers together was a step toward something new. It was a symbol of interlacing our souls together so nothing can ever untie them.

"I wanna find her and then…" Her voice was a lot stronger now, but toward the end she hesitated.

"Then what?" I asked gently.

"I just want us to be together…forever…with them…a-a-and not let anything pull us apart." She was scared, and I could feel her nervousness through her skin. It would surprise anyone. The great and famous Ashley Davies was nervous? The Ashley Davies that can perform at the VMA's in front of millions of people in fucking lingerie was nervous? I was the only one graced with the deepness of this girl.

She continued, "The last week…I have felt more alone then ever." She looked down ashamed. The vulnerability in her voice was heart wrenching. This moment could not be more random then anything, but that is what our life has consisted off: randomness and unrealistic events.

My heart fell ten stories right there in that second.

I took my free hand and brought her face to meet mine. I smiled softly that cricked smile that I knew would ease her over.

"I want that too."

Her demeanor went from nervous, sorrowful, and scared to the only feeling that you would ever expect of Ashley Davies. Her lips broke out into her brightest smile. It was the one that showed in her cocoa eyes and made her nose crinkle. It was the smile that made me drop to my knees and thank God for putting me here.

"We'll start tonight," She said determined. There was a part of her out there somewhere and she knew that she would find it.

I nodded my head, "I bet he will help you too."

She nods her head, "I really can't wait to meet him."

"Who Mamá?" Amalia said looking up at Ashley.

My heart hurts so much with jealously that she doesn't call me her mommy. This is what it must have felt like when I first became Amalia's nanny.

Ashley reached for the little girl and put her on her hip, "Some very special people."

"Oh," the little girl said as if all her answers have been answered.

"And you know who else?" Ashley asked Amalia.

"Who? Who?"

"Aunt Kyla."

"Really?" The light in Amalia's eyes lit up. I have only seen pictures of the girl and knew that she was Ashley's half sister. Ashley told me that she graduated from Berkley a couple months ago and was coming in from the trip to the Virgin Islands to stay with us. I didn't know much else about the girl.

Ashley turned to look at me, "Kyla stayed down here last Christmas for a month to stay with her while I was on tour, and usually any other break she had Kyla would stay with her. Before you showed us, I think Kyla was her favorite person." She chucked with certain sadness.

Amalia looked at me with a huge smile on her face, "Kyky is the BEST. She does all these funny things and she ALWAYS gives me sweets!"

I smiled at her and tickled her stomach, "Oh really? So, not only do we have one cookie monster in the house but we will have two?"

Amalia began giggling, "Silly mommy, I'm not a cookie monster!"

I went silent.

Did she just call me?

I looked at Ashley. She gave me a sheepish smile. I didn't know if I should be happy or offended by her not telling me. I do know that my eyes got watered.

"I couldn't hold it back. She kept asking me questions this morning if you was her new other mommy and asking why she looked like you. I couldn't lie to her. So, I told her what we told everyone else."

My face fell into a mixture of thought and understanding.

"What did I say wrong?" Amalia said looking at me.

I smiled at her and leaned in to lay a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Nothing, baby, you said nothing wrong."

She beamed at me when I pulled back, "I'm still not the cookie monster though! She is!"

Amalia pointed to Ashley making me break out in laughter.

Ashley scowled, "Thanks kid, I know who's side your own now."

This made me laugh even harder, the first time in weeks.

Ashley looked at me, "Oh you think this is funny, do you?"

I nodded my head hugging my stomach. She put Amalia down at our feet and stepped in close. She glared at me and all I could do was stop laughing. In a matter of seconds her lips met mine. For the first time in a long time, our lips connected in a passionate electrifying kiss. Her arm warped around my waste pulling my body roughly against her's in this hungry dance that our mouths were in.

"Mommy?"

I couldn't breakaway.

"Mamá?"

She couldn't either.

"Spencer?"

I froze and turned around.

My mother stood in front of my family shocked. My father was a step behind her, and my two older brothers not too far behind. Coming from another direction, Ashley's sister Kyla was walking toward us.

This is a step toward healing.

That's what I told myself as I bent down to pick up Amalia and grabbed Ashley's hand.

Our story is just beginning.

[i_Dear You, _

_I know that this isn't going to be the easiest thing that I can get through, but also I know it isn't the hardest thing in life also. I can't really write much right now. I am sitting in the back of the limo next to Ashley and Amalia in her lap. The entire car is silent. The only sound is the radio and my typing away on my blackberry. _

_I felt the need to right you. I felt the need to tell you everything that I am thinking that I can't say out loud. God, there is so many things that I want to say out loud to this group of people. _

_I can't, at least not yet anyway. _

_I fell like I am a kid again, scared to say what I felt. Yet, I felt the world was always on my shoulders. _

_I remember I was seven and it was the day that Clay was suppose to come live with us. Dad told me that I would get a new brother, someone my own age to play with. Glen was already a year older then me and thought it was stupid to hang around with his baby sister. He much rather go fishing with his friends, or play commando with his toys and destroy all my Barbie dolls. _

_I thought Clay would be my own, someone who I could play with and confine in. _

_That day before they brought him home my mother sat me down, just me. She told me that Glen wouldn't understand. She told me that clay was five months older than me, that he was almost eight. She told me that he came from a chain of foster homes and he wasn't in very good condition. She told me that I could take care of him and she trusted me to do that. _

_She told me I was the right one for the job. _

_My seven year old mind was innocent thinking and seen the world as this place that held both disappointment and happiness. Even though at that stage of my life I was happy and sheltered from the world, I knew that it could be a bad place. _

_I was so excited to get a new brother. I was so excited that I would be the one to care for him. It made me feel bigger than I was. It made me feel more special. _

_Glen was staying the night at Tomas Reeder's house. It was a Sunday night and he always stayed there after church in the summers. Glen and Tomas both were choir boys who helped the priest during church. _

_I was sitting on the couch, still in my white church dress waiting for him. I kept looking at the clock and looking at the clock. I even got up once to go see if everything was perfect in his room. It was sky blue with hard wood floors. There were a couple planes hanging from the ceiling spinning around. On one wall there was this huge old map of the world. Dad made his bed, like he did ours, out of cheery wood. He carved a bug C in the headboard and some people from the church made him a large quilt with different airplane patterns and world maps. Dad told us he loved the world and planes. So, of course we went off that idea. It was even more fun that I was the one who got to pick out the things; all the toys, books, furniture. With mom and dad's help I created a room that Clay could just be him. _

_The door opened and I remember running down the stares to meet him. The first thing I noticed was his chocolate skin color and his deep brown eyes. Around his right eye there was a purplish brose that was still healing. He looked so small and sad. I smiled at him and then threw my hands around him, hugging him. _

_I think it was the first time he heard someone told him that they loved him. I was never scared to talk to him. From day one we were close and I could tell him the world. He is like you in a way. _

_I know that I am going to have to treat everyone like I do him. I am going to have too. I am going to have to confide in them without being fear and without holding back. _

_I'm sorry, I have to go again. We are back at the penthouse. Wish me luck. _

_I love you._

_Spencer_. [/i


End file.
